Steve Kelso
|birthplace = |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Stunt actor Stunt double |characters = Insectoid holographic opponent |image2 = Steve Kelso, Nemesis.jpg |caption2 = ...as stunt double for Patrick Stewart |image3 = Argo in maneuvers.jpg |caption3 = ...as driving stunt double for Patrick Stewart (right) }} Steve M. Kelso is a stuntman, stunt actor, stunt coordinator, and second unit director who performed stunts as the insectoid holographic opponent in the second season episode and was one of the stunt doubles for Patrick Stewart in , where he doubled Stewart in the driving sequence with the and in the crash scenes between the Enterprise-E and the Scimitar. Kelso has worked in over 150 television commercials and is a professional stunt driver. In 2004 he won a Taurus World Stunt Award for best work with a vehicle in the film Bad Boys II, with fellow stuntman Jophery C. Brown and in 2007 another one for best stunt with a car in Talladega Nights: The Legend of Ricky Bobby. Among his stunt resume are films such as Megaforce (1982, with Persis Khambatta, directed by and co-starring Hal Needham, and stunts by Jeff Smolek, Gary Epper, and Mic Rodgers), Rambo: First Blood Part II (1985, with Charles Napier, Steven Berkoff, Julia Nickson-Soul, and stunts by Simone Boisseree, Phil Chong, Diamond Farnsworth, Jeff Imada, and Tony Cecere), Beverly Hills Cop II (1987, with Ronny Cox, Dean Stockwell,Valerie Wildman, Stephen Liska, Darryl Henriques, John Hostetter, and stunts by Joni Avery, Eddy Donno, and Spiro Razatos), Moonwalker (1988, with Nikki Cox, Scott L. Treger, and stunts by Christopher Doyle, Noon Orsatti, and Spike Silver), A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Dream Child (1989, with Lisa Wilcox, Michael Bailey Smith, and stunts by Vince Deadrick, Jr., Lynn Salvatori, and Cherie Tash), Another 48 Hrs. (1990, with Kevin Tighe, Ed O'Ross, Bernie Casey, Page Leong, Allan Graf, Biff Yeager, Rex Pierson, Shauna O'Brien, and stunts by Charlie Brewer, Linda Fetters, Patricia Tallman, and Kim Washington), Knight Rider 2000 (1991, with James Doohan, Christine Healy, and Francis Guinan), Demolition Man (1993, with Bob Gunton, Mark Colson, Bill Cobbs, Tracee Lee Cocco, Chris Durand, and stunts by Dana Hee, Kane Hodder, Gary Epper, Jeff Mosley, Rita Minor, Denney Pierce, and Peewee Piemonte), Batman Forever (1995, with Rene Auberjonois, Gary Kasper, Kevin Grevioux, Ed Begley, Jr., and stunts by Scott McElroy, Dana Hee, Diamond Farnsworth, Doug Coleman, Jeff Smolek, Anita Hart, and Rick Sawaya), The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997, with Robin Sachs, Ian Abercrombie, Katy Boyer, Marjean Holden, J. Patrick McCormack, and stunts by Todd Bryant, Tom Morga, Tommy J. Huff, and Gary Epper), Armageddon (1998, with Anthony Guidera and Andy Milder), Blade (1998), Pearl Harbor (2001), Ocean's Eleven (2001), Red Dragon (2002), The Island (2005, with Ethan Phillips and Spice Williams-Crosby), and The Dukes of Hazzard (2005, with Andrew Prine). His resume also includes television series such as The Dukes of Hazzard, Cagney & Lacey, Airwolf, The Twilight Zone, B.L. Stryker, Quantum Leap (starring Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell), Walker, Texas Ranger (starring Noble Willingham), Chicago Hope, JAG, Viper, The Practice, and Six Feet Under. External links * * es:Steve Kelso de:Steve Kelso Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:Film performers